With love, Charles
by Yahinator
Summary: Charles has a secret love for his friend Danielle and it turns out she loves him back. :)


DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ: This story is a historical text and is true story that happened in real time. All of the descriptions of these people are true feelings that Charles expresses and are in no way trying to offend anyone. They are true feelings that Charles has towards these other people and he means every word of it. Thank you and have a nice read.

Tomorrow would be another dreadful day for Charles, especially in Art class where he would sit next to his ex girlfriend Elizabeth. The two had been going out for 4 months then, and she had revealed her true colors to Charles. She was not the fun-loving carefree girl Charles once knew; she had become the controlling mean brain tumor that nobody wants. Like his first girlfriend, they were both Italian and both were cruel to him. Art class was terrible just because of her; and that's what causes Charles to dread the class.

That feeling was short lived though, as there was a glimmer of hope in one of his other extra curricular classes; Gym class. For a very long time, Charles only thought of Danielle as that weird quiet girl that scratched people she didn't like. This assumption was quite inaccurate on his part, and he will figure that out soon enough. Some few days after the couples' breakup, Charles and Danielle became friends. They shared much in common and eventually, much to Charles' surprise, he enjoyed spending time with her. Heck, he even _looked forward _to spending time with her everyday in Gym class! Charles, wanting to be with that infamous petite girl that scratches people, was something the brown haired boy could not fathom. But it happened anyway, and he did not mind one bit, albeit thinking it was completely unexpected.

Charles and Danielle had so much in common, it was shocking to Charles that he would ever _find_ someone exactly like him! Charles wanted to spend every waking hour with Danielle. Oddly enough, Charles only thought of Danielle as a close friend, even though Charles was subconsciously in love with the small girl. On the second to last day of middle school, Charles and Elizabeth got back together again. Charles' mind was focused on Elizabeth again. That choice... wasn't the smartest. In fact, the couple didn't even speak to one another during the _entire summer vacation._ Which is 3 months by the way. Charles didn't even pay attention to Danielle, but he would later on feel sad for the nice girl...

On the last day of school, Charles and Elizabeth spent the duration of school hours together. Charles was just happy to make amends with his former enemy and be in a relationship again. However, as they parted ways and said their final words, Charles was again... alone. The thought made Charles cringe...

3 months is a long time. A long time to think and realize your mistakes and missed opportunities. That is exactly what Charles did. And he had enough time to do so. On July 21st, Charles skimmed through and scanned his brain for memories. One of his memories included Danielle in it. For a few days, Charles was granted enough time to think about Danielle and how closely he keeps his memories of her. Charles searched his feelings and found out that he was in love. He had felt so stupid for not noticing himself before, and felt sorry for abruptly leaving his friend alone while he went around with his girlfriend. Charles once again checked Danielle's resume. Yep. She was still that same girl that remained quiet, scratched people, and always kept to herself. Except... Danielle wasn't that girl that everyone assumed to be. They only labeled her as such just because of their limited knowledge of the girl that can only be described as "adorable." Charles knew more about Danielle than any other person at school. Charles knows the "real" side of Danielle; the side that she doesn't reveal to anybody; the side that is kept hidden from the world. Charles knows Danielle, and he loves her.

The brown haired boy's love for the abnormally small and cute girl was also somewhat of a hindrance to him. Each day Charles would have a lovesick feeling: every day after his realization he would miss Danielle. He had no way of contacting her or ever seeing her until the vacation was over, which was still over a month away. Every day Charles would hope that his friend would love him back, even though he never planned on telling her anyways. Not immediately anyway. Though his love for Danielle would remain strong, he would have to wait until August 25th to see her again.

Now we skip to more recent times; school had started once again, and now was Charles' chance to re-spark his friendship with the nice short black girl he was dying to be with again. Though the first few days were not successful in Charles' eyes, as his friend probably did not even notice him. It wasn't until Charles took the stand and gave the girl his mobile phone number. Charles was extremely pleased to find that Danielle still showed much interest in him, as all friends should. Unbeknownst to Danielle, Charles "tested the waters" by sending her complimenting texts. Texts that can be taken as either flirting or just being friendly. The two texted together very often and Charles really enjoyed her company, just as before. She even helped Charles break up with his horrid girlfriend! It seemed like a happy ending.

Much to Charles' confusion, his friend acted much more "closed" and anti-social than when one-on-one on the phone. Charles later figured out that Danielle is very shy. Something Charles had already knew but had forgotten over the summer. After their night of talking to eachother after so long, the two had reunited. They even upgraded to best friend status! (XD what have I just written!? There's a status for that?) Charles is once again happy.

One fateful night, after days of flirting and solving, Charles subtly admitted his love for Danielle. And as Charles had expected, as it was probably quite obvious to the both of them, the two loved each other. Charles was very happy to hear and see the results. Though Danielle mentioned that it would be fun to be with Charles in an apartment, which was the final nail in coffin for Charles' presumptions of her love for him.

The same night, Charles promised to Danielle that they would only remain as friends until the time was right to become intimate and later marry. Their predicted time is some years in the distant future, and they plan on going to the same college together. Danielle means a lot to Charles and she is very kind, caring, funny, and the two have much in common. Charles would like to be with Danielle and have a happily ever after with her.

THE END

Written by "Yahinator" September 16th 2014.


End file.
